Will you be there for me version 2
by snoupy
Summary: this is the second version of my story with more details:macy have a big decaison to make and that mean leave her friend ,are they gonna support her or not,read to find out,enjoy
1. Chapter 1:The interview

Hi readers, so this is version 2 of will you be here for me, it's corporation between me and special agent Ali it's with more details, I hope you like it

**Chapter 1: the interview**

Macy Misa packed up her bag as the bell rang ending the day for Horace Mantis Academy that Friday. She left the room, following her classmates and went down the hall to the school lockers

She saw her four best friends by three lockers and walked over.

"Hey Macy, what's up? Wanna come over to the firehouse and hang out?" Stella asked spotting her first.

Macy shrugged. "Maybe later, I have to go home and do my homework, I promised my mother school work comes first" she said.

They all nodded. "School work is important, okay maybe later, you know your always welcome at the firehouse" Nick said.

Macy smiled as Nick's brothers nodded in agreement. She hadn't always been on great terms with the guys but she liked they were friendly with her now.

Macy waves goodbye and jogs off and out the door to the bike rack and takes out a red ten speed mountain bike after undoing the lock.

She rides home and greets her mother with a kiss and hurries upstairs to her bedroom. Her sister and father aren't home yet so Macy takes the bathroom and showers.

After she finishes the simple homework she boots up her computer to check her fan site and the doorbell rings.

"Macy, can you come down please" her mom then calls a minute later.

Macy leaves her computer on and leaves her bedroom and goes downstairs to find her mom sitting on the couch holding a yellow envelope.

"Yes mom, something wrong?" she asks a bit nervously as she was not a troublemaker in school unless you count hurting a JONAS on accident.

Her mom smiles. It's good news baby girl, you have an interview for that scholarship"

Macy's eyes widened. "Wow, that's great! When is it?"

"It's on Saturday in Florida" her mom says still smiling. She stands and hugs Macy proudly. "I can't believe your going to that school" she says.

"Have to pass the interview first mom" Macy says chuckling and Mrs. Misa waves that away. "You will, you're a very special and clever girl Mace" she says.

"thanks mom, I will go pack a duffel bag but can u not tell Stella? I don't need her or the Lucas's knowing till I get my approval" she asks and her mom nods.

"Okay, honey, now go pack while I start dinner and I promise I'll only tell your father and sister"

"Thank you mom " Macy says bounding back upstairs. She texts Stella and tells her she is busy and turns off her phone.

The next day Macy is dropped off by her family at the airport at seven for a nine o'clock flight. The Misa's walk her to security where she leaves them.

"Be safe and call us when you arrive, the test giver says he'll meet you there" Mrs. Misa says and Macy nods.

"I'm almost eighteen mom, you ever going to stop worrying? she asks and Mrs. Misa shakes her head.

"It's a mothers job to worry" she says. Macy chuckles kisses her then her father and then finally hugs her ten year old sister Molly.

"Can I sleep in your room till you return?" she asks and Macy says yes long as she doesn't destroy her stuff. Macy has two computers, one for school work and a laptop for on the go.

Macy gets through security fine and finds her gate. She sits and puts her duffel and laptop bag beside her and turns on her phone.

She sees a few voice mails from a worried and slightly angry Stella and wonders if she should call. Her phone rings then solving that problem.

"Hello"

"You hiding from me Macy Misa?" Stella answers.

"No sorry Stella, my aunt called when I came home about some family problem so I'm flying out right now" she said calmly.

Stella's voice immediately changes to concern. "Oh, well that's different Macy, my gosh you don't have to scare me" she says.

"Sorry Stells, but I'll be home tomorrow night most likely, my aunt is a bit dramatic and it's usually nothing" she answers, shocked she is such a good liar.

"Okay, well call me when you come home please and try to have fun"

"I will, thanks Stella"

"Bye Mace"

"Bye Stella"

Macy closes her phone both excited and guilt ridden about the call.

She loves and hates she got away with lying to her best friend. 'It's no big deal Misa, you'd couldn't tell her the truth now anyway' she told herself.

She got up and went into a magazine store and bought the new teen magazines deciding to read about the boys to take her mind off Stella.

Soon everyone is allowed to board and she got the window seat and stares out anxious and excited about her interview.

The flight is only a couple hours from Jersey to Florida and soon she is shaking hands with her test giver who seems to be a very kind man in his fifties.

He drives her to the hotel room her parents paid for and says he'd pick her up at four for her test.

"I'll even buy you dinner kid but lunch is from your own pocket I'm afraid" he says.

"That's okay sir and you don't have to buy dinner I have my own money both from my parents and babysitting jobs" Macy replies politely.

"It's my honor Ms. Misa"

"Please call me Macy sir"

"Okay then you can call me Patrick or Pat, I hate sir, makes me feel old, like I'm not old enough as it is" he answers making her chuckle.

"Okay Pat, thanks for the ride and I'll meet you in front at four" she says and waves as she walks inside. She gets her room key as the room was paid in advance.

She visited her room and placed her bag down and hid the laptop in the dresser drawers covering it with her clothes. She then called home and told her family she was safe.

She then went back down and inquired about anywhere to eat as she wasn't too fond of room service choosing to eat healthy and saving the bad food for parties or Nick's delicious cookies.

She walked out after the man said there was a shopping center a block away. She found a restaurant and got a salad and a cheeseburger with fries for lunch.

She then walked around for an hour before taking a nap in the hopefully clean bed. She showered before her interview and put on a nice Stella approved going out outfit.

Stella couldn't force her to wear the clothes on a daily basis but when she and the guys went out she could be demanding.

The nice top and black silk pants Stella stored in Macy's approved going out outfits did make her feel grownup though. She silently thanked her friend for the first time.

At four she was ready and as she looked in the mirror after applying a very light touch of make up an and fixed her hair nicely she knew Stella would approve.

Pat was outside waiting at four when she walked out and he was impressed at the change.

"Doesn't someone look pretty" he remarked and Macy smiled.

"My friends idea, she is big into fashion, she even designs clothes for the band JONAS" Macy says and he was impressed.

"Well she has nice taste you definitely seem very mature Macy, a good quality for college but you also have that edgy nature that makes me believe you do very well in sports" he said.

Macy smiled at the description. "Thank you, so do you think I'll get the scholarship?" she asked and Pat shrugged.

"I haven't interviewed you yet Ms. Misa but I can tell you honestly you do seem to have a good chance" he said kindly.

When they arrived they were a bit early and so Macy sat in the lobby.

A woman came to her ten minutes later. "Hi, Ms. Misa?"

"Yes" Macy said, standing.

"Your interview will start in two minutes, could you please come with me?"

"Yes Ma'am"

The lady guided Macy to an empty room and sat her down in an empty chair in front of a desk

"Thank you"

The woman smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Two minutes later Pat entered the room.

"I'm sorry Macy, I forgot about another interview I had at four" he aplogized. "That's okay was he or she mad?" she asked.

He nodded. "A little but very polite and understanding, my kind of teenager, so I guess we should start" he answered.

He sat behind the desk and took out a folder from a drawer. He studied it a moment.

"Let's begin with what you can tell me about yourself Ms. Misa"

"What would you like to know?"

"Well according to your school file here in my hands you seem to be very serious about sports. Your coaches seem to think highly of you" he answers.

"What you can tell me about your family"

"I live in New Jersey with mom and dad and my little sister Molly, my dad is a doctor and my mother own a thrift store next to the house, and sometime I work for her"

"So you could work if we offer you a job beside the sport"

"Totally"

"So your application said you want a scholarship for gymnastics, but there is no gymnastics in school"

"Yeah, but I do gymnastics since I was 7 years old and I want to be in the national team"

"I like your spirit, we watch the photo and videos you sent with the application and we will send you a letter in 2 days so you can know if you are in or not"

"Thank you sir"

"one last thing ,if you past the first year on tope you could teach beginners gymnastics, in one of the most popular club in Florida until you finish college then you will peck the place you want to work after college, so it will be next to where you will be"

"Thank you sir, it's an honor"

"thank you ,it was pleaser to meet you "they shock hands and she went back to the hotel to call her mother and tell her the news

So that chapter one reviews makes us happy, stay tuned for next chapter

Read and review

Snoupy&Special agent Ali


	2. Chapter 2:The arrival

Here it goes

Chapter 2: The arrival

She calls her mom as she sits and her mom says she can't wait to see her again.

"Only been a couple days mom" she says with a laugh.

"That just shows how much I love you kiddo" her mom answers.

She proves that by giving Macy a bear hug when they meet at baggage claim.

"I missed you too mom so dad busy again?" she asked and Mary nodded.

"He said he'll try and be home tonight but you know doctors their is nothing much he can do" she said.

"And Molly slept over her friends house and so I'll pick her up later" she added. Macy nodded and told her all about the interview.

"So in a couple days I'll know if I'm in" she ended and Mary grinned.

"Well you seem to get into everything you set your mind too so we should start planning now" she said and Macy chuckled.

"I don't think it works like that" she said and Mary shrugged.

"It could, come on lets get home and get some lunch before you disappear on me again" she offered.

When they got home her father and sister jumped up and yelled surprise.

"Hey my little college kid" Macy's dad said hugging her proud.

"Aw thanks for the shock but I don't know if I got in yet have to wait for confirmation letter" Macy said and her dad chuckled.

"So we had your party early, not like we don't know our child can't do everything she wants to" he said.

Macy smiled at both her parents enthusiasm. "Yeah, I think I'll go put my stuff upstairs before I eat" she said and they both nodded.

When she got to her room she called Stella. "Hey, you back home already?" the stylist asked and Macy nodded.

"Yep, I had fun" she said. "That's good, is your aunt okay?" she asked and Macy frowned but then remembered her lie.

"Yeah, she's fine" Macy said. "Good...so you think you can over soon? The guys and I can't decide what to do and I'm really outnumbered" she said.

Macy laughed. "I just got home so give me an hour" she said and Stella said okay.

After lunch Macy walked over but skimped on the details of her little trip.

When she had to use the bathroom the brothers and Stella had a fast meeting.

"She's lied didn't she? Macy wasn't with her aunt" Stella asked and Nick nodded. "I believe so but then the question is why did she lie and where was she?" he asked.

"Who knows but she is our friend and we should let her tell us when she is ready" Joe offered.

"Fine I just hope she isn't in trouble" Stella said.

When Macy came out the four decided to put on a movie and after the movie Macy went home again.

For the next two days she acted strange as she fought with wanting to come clean to her friends. The boys and Stella were worried.

So when the letter finally came Macy tore it open as quick as she could.

"Mom! it's here!" she yelled.

Mary Misa walked out of the kitchen at the excited voice of her daughter. "So? Did you get into the school you wanted?" she asked as Macy read her letter.

Macy looked up and smiled. "It's Florida State and they want me for gymnastics scholarship" she said and Mary swept her daughter up in a big hug.

Macy returned it enthusiastically but then frowned. "Oh no...I can't go" she murmured.

Mary pulled away and lifted her daughter's chin. "Why not darling? If it's about money don't worry, your father and I can pay" she said and Macy shook her head.

"No...it's Stella and the Lucas brothers...I been friends with them so long now I can't bare to leave" she said and wiped her eyes as tears began to fall.

Mary hugged her child tight. "Oh baby girl I know it'll be hard but I think this school will be good for you, your friends will understand" she said.

"I hope so mom because I am also falling for Nick and I don't know if i should tell him especially with me leaving" she said.

"Tell him kiddo,if he like you,he will support you for following your dream and if he not well then it's a good thing that you will be away from him" Mary answered.

"Is it really that simple? I mean what if he doesn't like me like that in return or if he does what if all this does is hurt us both?" she asked.

"Only one way to find stuff out is to ask my darling" Mary answered.

Macy sighed. "Okay, I guess they all should know the truth, I mean they probably know I wasn't with my aunt that weekend" she said and Mary raised a brow.

Macy told her the story and she smiled. "Well now i guess you should fix it now that you know" she said. Macy nodded glad she didn't scold her for lying.

"Okay, I just hope nothing changes between the four of us, I hate to lose them" she said.

"If they are good friends they won't" Mary said and Macy hurried off to get ready. She texted Stella and Stella said it was fine to meet at the firehouse after calling the boys.


	3. Chapter 3:The truth and the promise

thank you for all the alerts anf favorite,you are the best readers ever,and thank you Special agent Ali for helping me i apprciate that alot

so here's next chapter i hope you like it

Chapter 3:The truth and the promis

When Stella saw the text she called the guys immediately. Joe picked up the house phone in the living room as he came downstairs.

"Lucas resident, Joe speaking" he said.

"Hey Joe, Macy texted me and wants to talk to us all about something, she told me to ask you all and call her" Stella said.

"Uh sure, why not come over now? We're all here and not doing anything but practicing" Joe asked and she said sure and both hung up.

Nick came down with Kevin then and both heard last part. "Who's coming over?" he asked and Joe told him.

Nick tensed. "You think she is sick or something? She could of gone to a doctor and lied to not worry us till she was sure and now she is sure and were going to lose Macy forever" he asked freaking out a bit which was unlike him.

Joe swung an arm around Nick trying to calm him.

"No, I'm sure she is fine but whatever it is we support her and stuff" he answered. Yeah, Joe knows about Nicks love for Macy. Kevin nodded also knowing Nick cared for Macy.

"Yeah, we won't lose her Nick" he said. Nick nodded but he was still tense.

Fifteen minutes later Macy got to the fire house. She greeted Sandy and Tom who were leaving to pick up Frankie from his game.

She went upstairs to find all the gang they look to her worried but she didn't say anything.

She sat on Joe's bed beside Nick and put her head on his shoulder.

Kevin and Stella sit in front of them on chairs.

Joe smirked at Nick but Nick glared at him then turned to Macy.

"You okay Mace?" he asked and Macy nodded. "Yeah, the fan site is doing good and stuff and so is school, I think I'm going to get all A's maybe" she muttered.

Nick raises a brow and see's everyone else is surprised that what she wants to talk about normal stuff.

Stella sighs. "Okay Macy cut to it, we know you weren't with your Aunt" she said.

Macy sits up and tenses up. She looks at Nick and he nods. So she looks to Joe and Kevin and they nod too.

Nick takes her hand and squeezes. "Is it true Mace?" he asks and she nods.

"Yeah, I actually went to Florida for the weekend"

They all are shocked. "Why lie to us Macy? We all care for you" Stella asks.

"I know and It's not like I liked lying but I didn't want to tell before I was sure and you all are first to know besides my family" Macy answered.

"when what happened?" Joe asks.

"when I received the letter from Florida and I did today" Macy responds.

" What letter?" Kevin asks.

Macy sighs. "The letter from the school I applied to, I got in" she answers.

"That's great...isn't it?" Stella asks and Macy shrugs.

"Sure but its in Florida, see I got a call wednesday that they wanted to interview me for the scholarship so saturday I did the interview and I didn't want to tell you all till I was sure I was in and I am" Macy responds.

"Well...that's not too bad I...guess" Stella says.

"Actually it is since I have to leave here once school ends in two weeks and start training till college begins" Macy adds.

"So we basically only have two weeks left of you till you leave us forever?" Kevin asks first to speak again.

Macy shakes her head. "Never forever, but yes for next four years till I graduate I won't be around" she says.

Stella jumps up and hugs Macy and she hugs back. "I'll miss you terribly but I support you Macy" she cries.

Macy smiles as they pull away. "Really?" she asks and she nods.

Joe and Kevin hug her too. "You got all our support Mace but right now i think Kevin, Stella and I should go downstairs and get drinks" he says and pulls the two out of the room.

Nick smiles at Joe's compassion while Macy looks stunned. He sits her back on the bed.

"Nick...Did Joe just make everyone leave because...?" she begins and he nods.

"In a not so subtle way I think my brother wants me to confess my feelings before I lose the chance" he answers.

"So you...love me?" she asks and he nods. "For the past year I developed a crush but I was nervous to tell you because you had moved past your crazy fan stage to being our friend and I didn't want it to be awkward" he answers.

"So you didn't think I loved you back?" she asked. Nick shrugged.

"I knew you loved Nick of JONAS but I wanted it to be just me, Nicholas Lucas, just a normal guy from New Jersey who loves Macy Misa" he answers.

Macy smiles and nods. "I do love you just being you Nick, its true I calmed because I thought you'd like me more but I guess we were both too scared to admit we really liked each other and now..." Macy responds.

"Now you're moving away to Florida in two weeks" he answers.

"Yeah, I know "

Then it was a moment of silence

"Maybe...I shouldn't" she says and Nick shakes his head.

"No Mace... you can live out your dream now as I did. But you should do know that I'll be right here waiting for you" he tells her.

"But Nick...I can't move away and be your girlfriend, it will be so hard for us cause we'll be a thousand miles a part for a long time" she cries.

"And our love can last that Mace" Nick says and grasps her hands.

"We both grown since we met in ninth grade and just because it took four years to realize were meant to be together doesn't mean we still can't be" he adds.

"Yeah, I guess we can remain friends after all as we'll meet up during summer and any holiday we can" she agrees. Nick shakes his head.

"No Mace, I want you to be my girlfriend" he says.

Macy shock her head "You know I would love to but I can't"

"Why Macy?" Nick asks hurt evident in his voice.

"Because my sweet Nick you will be touring and you will meet girls while I am not here and I will just be selfish if I keep you with me while I'm not here and I want you to date and live your life"

Nick "Mace, please don…."she cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"Either I leave and we remain just friends or I stay and be your girlfriend but I won't be selfish and keep you from dating" she insists.

She takes the finger away and takes both hands. "Nick please promise me that if you find a girl that you like that you will ask her out and not feel guilty and if you this is real then we will get together but your right we both need to live out our dreams" she adds.

Nick shakes his head. "How can we just date and pretend this doesn't exist?" he asks.

Macy shrugs. "Just promise me you'll date and stuff" she begs and he finally nods.

"Sure but I can also promise that you are the one for me"

Macy felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I hope Nick, I really hope you are right" she says.

He brushes the tear and leans in to kiss her lips. "I know I am Macy, can we least be a couple till you leave?" he asks and she nods.

"I guess so and I'll even report it if you want but when I leave your single again okay?" she asks and he nods though he doesn't love the idea.

He leans in and kisses her again. "Fine, I only agree to make you happy Macy but I promise you no other girl will make me happier than you could" he says.

Macy nods hoping its true but knows if it isn't it is for the best.

"Let's go tell the group were a short term couple and then promise me you won't leave me for too long the next two weeks" she suggests and Nick nods and holds her to him.

He puts his arm around and they walk like conjoined twins.

"Close enough for you Mace?" he asks and laughing she nods as she grips his waist fondly.

If only the two weeks would take forever to come she thought as she finally had her dream come true.

til next chapter,snoupy


	4. Chapter 4:What the future will hold?

Here chapter 4 read and review 

Chapter 4:What the future will hold?

After nick and Macy confess their love for each other they went downstairs hand in hand.

"Everything okay?" Stella asks as all three look up from talking in the kitchen,

Both smile. "Must be, because our brother never smiles" Kevin teases and Nick smirks.

"I do, but just for my pretty girlfriends, I can't waste them on you three" he replies.

"Well all right, about time you got a new girl and this one will probably last longer because you two were friends first and took it slow like we kept advising" Joe says.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Yeah, not really Joe, both of us been crazy about each other since we met, we just took forever to admit it" he answers.

Joe shrugs. "Same thing, well anyway I hope best for you, so I guess this means your not moving away?" he asks.

Macy shakes her head. "I am still leaving Joe" she says. He raises both brows.

"But how..." he wants to ask but Nick gives him a fierce look and he shuts up.

Stella swings her arm around him. "I think Joe is just trying to say good luck and nothing more" she offers though Nick can tell she is curious too.

He nods. "Good, look you all know your always going to be first to know about stuff and right now all we can say is were together and happy and have no clue about the future" he says.

Macy nods. "Yep, so lets just not talk about it and let us enjoy our two weeks" she begs and they all nod.

Macy and Nick clutch each other hands wondering if it was the right thing to lie. They both knew their future in two weeks.

"Well all right, wanna order pizza?" Kevin suggests.

"Is Maria still at Picarillo's?" Stella asks and all three groan.

"Ha ha Malone, Kevin order anywhere but there" Joe said and Kevin nods and orders from a good place.

"Shall we play Dopey Doctor?" Macy asks and all three shake their heads.

"You two just love bringing up bad memories" Nick said and both laughed.

They took out monopoly since it was only game they all could play besides Clue.

The girls were out when the pizza arrived a half hour later as the boys were too competitive.

They ate and the girls set up connect four. Soon Nick was crowned champion and they set up Clue which Macy won.

About two hours later they decided to go for ice cream as the pizza had been done for over an hour and they had digested it by now.

They get into Kevin's car and Joe takes front so Nick sits in middle and puts an arm around both girls.

"I am lucky, I got two beautiful women all to myself" he said and both smile.

"I get back next time" Joe whines and Nick shakes his head. "Why would I want to sit next to Kevin when I got beautiful women?" he asks.

Joe glares at him, turns around and pouts. But then when they get to the place he jumps out and takes Stella away.

After they get the ice-cream Macy sees she has to go home.

"I think I'll walk, its not that far" she offers. "I'll walk you" Nick says and they wave goodbye to the three.

"Why can't you just sleepover? I don't want to leave you" Nick asks.

"Sorry Nick,I don't wanna either but the twins are coming home for college break and I have to be there, you know what its like having three siblings" she answers.

Nick nods. "Okay say hi to Patrick and Charlie for me and I'll call you when I get home" he says as they reach her house.

The parlor really was only five minutes away.

"Good and I guess were still keeping the future a secret right?" she asks and he nods.

"May as well, after all we really don't know the future" he says and she rolls her eyes.

"Nick, we both know the two week thing can't and won't change" she says and he shrugs.

"Okay, well goodnight Macy" he says and kisses her cheek.

Macy returns it to his cheek. She knew every girl, including her, dreamed to kiss her boyfriend goodnight but Macy doesn't wanna rush things.

She knows Nick understands as after she kisses she hugs his neck and he hugs back. The small hug and cheek kiss doesn't make it look more than friends.

Nick waits for her to go inside then turns and walks down the silent street.

He walk home thinking what he will do if she does stop loving him when she goes away.

'Please, just make this work for once' he thinks hoping his lord can hear him.

But all he can think is how beautiful Macy Misa is and how some guy will fall for her. What if she falls back?

He shakes his head heard clearing the negativity. He will trust her and his faith will be rewarded.

'Macy is my girl, we'll just date around but our love will last' he tells himself.

Macy just doesn't want him to suffer or feel guilty to date when she is not around.

He walks in the fire house, greets the family and runs upstairs to call his angel. They chat a half hour but then Macy has to go and Nick lays down and soon is asleep.

Try as the two might the two weeks sail by fast. Between school tests and their own summer fun activities its soon the night before Macy's plane.

Nick goes over alone but promises the three can come to the airport the next day.

He helps her go over a checklist and pack and then for the first time they sleep in the same bed as she has a full size bed like him.

She falls asleep first and Nick watches her for a few minutes thinking how lucky he is.

"I love you Macy, just don't forget me" he whispers and soon is asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Last day together

Here you go

**Chapter 5: Last day together**

The next morning Macy's mom found them asleep on the bed.

She knew Nick was a gentleman from Macy's descriptions and even her own personal encounters. She also knew her daughter wanted to wait as well.

She knew all that but she still had an urge to mess with the young Lucas.

She smirked and went back to her room and took the camera and snapped a picture of Nick with his arms around Macy's waist.

The noise awoke him but not Macy. She was a very sound sleeper and only awoke on her own but Mrs. Misa smirked as Nick saw the position he was in.

He sat up pulling loose. Macy groaned but stayed asleep. He rubbed his eyes and when they cleared he saw Mrs. Misa.

He yelped. "This...this isn't what it looks like...we just fell asleep together" he stuttered.

The smirk turned into a grin. "Relax Nicholas, I already know and trust you" she said and he sighed.

"Right, sorry just not used to all this, I never been with a girl for long and definitely never been in love for real" he answered.

Mrs. Misa smile grew fonder. "That's okay Nicholas, you may as well stay here long as you can, the plane takes off tonight at eleven" she said.

"Thanks..." Nick murmured. He then realized again he was in bed with Macy. "Oh no!" he yelled out. Surprisingly, even that didn't awaken Macy.

"What sweetie?" Mrs. Misa asked in a concerned motherly tone.

"I forgot to call home, I got so lost in thought of losing Macy that I completely forgot about everyone but her" he admitted.

Mrs. Misa smiled fondly again. "Don't worry, I'll go call Sandy and calm her for you" she offered.

Nick nodded gratefully. "That would be the greatest gift you could ever give me" he answered grateful he wouldn't have to hear his lovely mother yell.

Marie left closing the door and Nick laid back down and gently started messing with Macy's hair. He pushed back her bangs massaging her forehead.

To his pleasure she moaned with pleasure at his warm touch. She was waking up but kept her eyes closed hoping he'd continue.

She moved from her side to her back and blindly opened her bedside drawer fetching out lotion.

As Marie was settling out Sandy Nick innocently massaged his girlfriend.

Sandy:"hello"  
Marie:"hi sandy it's me Marie"  
Sandy:"Oh hello,I'm sorry I can't talk long, Nick never came home and I want to keep the line open if he calls"  
Marie:"It's okay, It's why I called, Nicholas fell asleep here on Macy's bed, I guess with her leaving he got preoccupied but I'll send him home right after breakfast  
Sandy:"Oh thank god I was so worried but that's Nicholas for you between his passion for music, his studies, diabetes and now Macy I wonder how he copes"  
Marie :"Your son is truly amazing, him and his brothers of course I am just surprised you're not worried about him sleeping with my daughter  
Sandy: (chuckles) "He wears a purity ring Marie; Nicholas, Joseph and Kevin are good men who know how to treat a lady and Macy seems to be very smart  
Marie :"Yes, I say we both were given angels from heaven  
Sandy:"Couldn't say it better well send Nicholas soon as you can I must go now the other men are awake and want breakfast  
Marie:" mine too, goodbye Sandy"

Macy finally opened her eyes as Nick rubbed her shoulders.

"I guess we should go get breakfast soon" she mutters.

Nick nods. "I guess" he agrees and sits back on his legs. She rolls over and reaches up and strokes his cheek.

"I also should continue packing, I leave tonight you know" she says and he nods again. "Yeah..." he says and trails off.

Macy lets her hand fall from his cheek and then grabs his shirt and pulls him close and kisses his lips.

"I told you the two weeks would go by quick Nick but you know we'll always be friends after I leave" she says after they part.

He nods and they both jump out of bed and Nick hugs her. 'Friends forever, seems I am always stuck in that spot with girls' he thinks as squeezes her.

He never wants to let go but does reluctantly.

"Ok handsome, you go shower first and I will help mom with breakfast" she offers.

He nods. "Okay, I'll be out quick" he says and hurries off after grabbing his clothes from Macy's drawers. She had clothes for all the Lucas's in case of emergency he knew but it still made him feel special.

Macy went downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie" Marie greets her as she hugs and kisses her.

"Good morning, mum, need help?"

"No honey, where is Nick, is he still sleeping?" she asks and Macy shakes her head but then gasps.

"Mom, it's not what you think..." she starts and Marie chuckles.

"Any other man I'd be suspicious but I know Nicholas is a good guy sweetie" she answers.

"Good because all we did was sleep last night and talk but no physical action yet" she answers.

Marie nods. "Good, you still have time Mace and I have a feeling he'll wait for you so where is he?" she asks.

"Showering" Macy replies and sets the table.

As she finishes Nick wanders down his curls still damp.

"Hey again rock star, I talked to Sandy and she wants you home right after breakfast, she was worried sick" she greets him.

Nick groans and Marie laughs. "Sorry hon but you still have to obey your mom no matter how old you get" she says and he laughs.

"Yeah, can I come back later?" he asks and she nods.

"Whenever you want" she answers with a wink. Nick smiles and they eat and then he goes out and walks home.


	6. Chapter 6: Mother talk&dinner invitation

Here you go

**Chapter 6**

After breakfast Nick went home to find his brothers and parents watching TV in the living room.

"Hey" he greets them as he walks over and sits in the empty chair by Joe.

Sandy turn off the TV and she watched Nick sitting in the chair looking so sad.

"Are you okay honey? When Marie told me you slept over Macy's I figured she must be leaving tonight" she asks.

Nick nods. "I don't know to first question and yes she is leaving at nine for her eleven o'clock flight and I don't know when she'll be back" he answers.

"Wow, our little Nicky is all grown up finally and really in love" Joe said and Nick glared at him.

"Yeah, just wonderful Joseph, finally your guys advice pays off and I lose her just like always, why can't my relationships just go correctly?" he asks.

"Hey come on Nick, your not losing her, you two can make a long distance relationship work" Kevin yells and Nick realizes he forgot no one but Macy and him know.

He forces himself to nod. "Yeah but what if it doesn't? I mean I'm not exactly her first crush" he asks.

"You just have to try" Sandy offers. He raises a brow. "How mom?" Nick asks and Sandy motions him to her and he and Frankie switch spots.

Nick lays his head on her chest and she strokes his curls lovingly.

"You love her don't you honey? You want to tell her that you will miss her and that you don't want her to leave and you are afraid that she will forget you and be with someone else because she will not handle to be in a long distance relationship" she asks and Nick nods.

"Yeah, so how do I handle this? I feel like such a jerk for feeling like this and I just want her to and I to be happy so how do we handle it?" he asks.

"Your not a jerk Nicholas" Sandy says sternly. "I know love is hard but like Kevin says you two are going to remain close, you both will be busy for next four years and maybe its a good thing, you both have big plans and in four years I bet you'll be back together" she adds.

Before Nick can answer his phone ring.

"Hey beautiful" he greets and can hear a small chuckle.

"Aw your so sweet Nicky, are you coming back over?" she responds.

"Yeah sure if you want me back Mace"

"You know I do"

"I guess it'll be just the two of us then, my brothers don't want to see you" he answers and Joe and Kevin glare at him.

Joe tackles him and Kevin takes his phone. "He's lying Macy, we so want to see you before you go, your important I mean no matter what happened in past remember I care for you" he says.

Macy laughs. "I know Kevin and I knew he was just saying that cause you both were in room and I so want to see you too your like my big brother" she answers.

"Aw, well you and Stella are sisters to me"

"Don't forget meeeeeeeeee" Joe cries. He jumps up and grabs phone.

"Sup Macy Mace" he says and Nick grabs back his phone.

"So what shall we do Mace?" he asks. "Whatever we want Nick and really I called to see if we all can hang and maybe I can say goodbye to your parents at dinner" she answers.

Nick asks and both nod. "We'd love to see Macy" Sandy says and Nick smiles.

"They said yes" he says and Macy smiles.

"Awesome, I am so glad you all like me"

"What's not to like" Nick teases and Macy smirks. "I could name a few flaws"

"Don't, because I wouldn't care, your perfect Macy, your smart, funny, athletic and beautiful" he answers.

"Aw, I love you Nicholas but not like Joe and Kevin, those two are my goofy brothers, your my soul mate and I am glad your being so brave about our decision"

"Yeah, i love you too Macy, we'll be over soon" he answers and hangs up.

Review make me happy,so don't forget to review and sorry for the late update ,college got me busy and exams are soon (wish me luck) ;) snoupy


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner at Macy's

So sorry for the late update but it's i'v been very bust latly i hope you like this chapter and i will do the best i can to update this story and my other ones too review make me happy,so review plzzzzz here is Chapter 7 :Dinner at Macy's

When Nick turned around the first thing he did was groan.

He groaned because he forget that his whole family was in the room.

Tom and Sandy he didn't mind as they were mature, but Joe and Kevin were giving him the look.

"Our little Nick is all grown and in love" Joe said. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah we'll just call everything else a flaw" he agreed.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Shut up, every girl is special ding bats, Mace is just..." he answered.

"The most special we get it, come on lets get ready, may as well make Macy's day as special as she is" Joe said.

At 6:30 Kevin took his car and Joe to Stella's and then the three met up at Macy's house. "Hello Marie how are you? Sandy asked as Mrs. Misa opened the door for her guests

Hello Sandy, I m fine, come on in

Tom and David greeted each other as well

Come on guys Macy is in the living room setting the game, go play till dinner

They entered the living room to find Macy sitting on the couch playing video games Frankie ran to her

Macyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Frankieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

She hugged him and when she did she greeted all the other while cuddling in the couch with Frankie.

Frankie step away I want to hug Macy Nick complained

No way Nick she is mine now and go do something else Frankie said with a smirk on his face.

Macy smirked. "Okay Frankster, let me just go make some cookies again" she said and Frankie paled.

"Second thought she is yours again before she poisons me" he said and Nick chuckled.

"I'll take her anytime" he said. He sat beside her and kissed her cheek.

Hello beautiful Nick said and Macy blushed.

Hi she kiss him. Just because I said you can have her don't mean you should kiss in front of me" Frankie scowled clearly still in love.

Nick smirked. "Sorry dude but she is all mine" he said and kissed her lips and Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever I can beat you at anything else" he said and Nick took over Macy's control and they played a fighting game that Nick won.

They played sing, and then they had dinner

All families went home but the gang went for ice cream before helping Macy put her stuff in the car.

"Well not much longer now" Macy said and Nick nodded clutching her hand.

"Good luck, you'll do fine" he said and Macy could hear the crack in his voice.

"Thanks...well almost time to go to the airport" she said and everyone nodded. 


End file.
